


Life

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: The reader is Dean and Sam's half sister who they both love. They leave her with her dad and he does the worst thing he could possibly do. Dean and Sam find her naked,bruised, and crying. They kick John out and later find out they have a bigger problem to add onto the emotionally damaged Teen. Teen pregnancy





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. There is descriptive rape so please if you are uncomfortable with rape don't read  
It was a rainy summer day for The Winchester men. 13-year-old Sam was reading while 16-year-old Dean was cleaning his gun when they heard a knock on the door. Dean got up and opened the door to find a gorgeous 24-year-old blonde haired woman with an hourglass body holding a pink blanket with a baby in it. The woman’s eyes were a little red making it look like she had been crying.  
“Um, can I help-”  
“Where’s John Winchester” Dean hesitated for a moment thinking maybe this woman was a monster hunting John for revenge or something but decided she didn’t show anything to say she was a monster.  
“ Dad” Dean said after hearing his dad open the washroom door. John walked to Dean and was in front of the door, his eyes widened when he saw the woman  
“ Delilah, what are you doing here?” The woman shoved the baby into John’s arms, the baby started crying which made Sam realize something serious was happening as well as Dean. John looked at Delilah then back at the baby then back at her.  
“Remember when we had that one night stand and you told me we didn’t need protection and that it would be fine well guess what I found out 5 weeks later, I found out you got me pregnant you b*tch. She’s yours I don’t want her” Delilah said giving John a baby bag and handing Dean the baby then turn to leave but before she could John spoke  
“She didn’t ask to be born, you decided to give birth to her, why is this my fault. If you wanted to get rid of her then you should have just aborted-” *slap* Delilah backhanded John so hard you could see an obvious red mark  
“You son of a b*tch, when a person is killed their heart stops, abortion stops a beating heart. She deserves a chance to breathe and feel love and get to experience life. I don’t have the right to stop her beating heart, I carried her for 9 months and gave birth for 11 hours now she’s your problem and by the way, her name is (y/n)” Before the men could take it all in she left leaving them alone.

14 years later  
Sam was sitting on a hotel bed next to a sleeping (y/n) looking at his college application wondering if he should send it in while Dean was watching Doctor sexy. Ever since (y/n) had turned 12 years old Sam and Dean had been not leaving (y/n) alone with their dad because they began to notice that their father has been way too friendly to their sister and not in a Dad way but in a lust way.  
They heard their dad’s car pull in, he came in with some beer. When he saw his children he didn’t say anything for a few minutes.  
“ Sammy don’t you have something to do,” John said while putting his beer on the table and turning to his children  
“No why“  
“....Dean take Sammy to a movie or something” Sam and Dean looked at each other then turned to (y/n)  
“Can (y/n) come with us, sir?” Dean asked  
“No, she stays-”  
“We aren’t leaving her with you,” Sam said defending his sister  
“Yes, you are leaving her here. Come back in about 2 hours” Dean and Sam stand in front of their sister while she slept still. After a few minutes of a stare down between the men, John finally backed down.  
“I’m going to see if there is a hunt or something,” John said making an excuse to leave

2 years later  
16-year-old (y/n) was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of Sam, Dean, and her at a park when she was 10 years old, Dean was pushing (y/n) and Sam was on a swing next to her swing not swinging just sitting. A few months ago Sam left to go to college leaving Dean and her with dad. She completely understood why he left and was actually thinking of doing the same thing when she was older.  
She wanted to have a normal life away from hunting. Dean was fine with hunting but she wasn’t Dean, the only problem is that she didn’t want to leave Dean. He was already heartbroken after Sammy left.  
She knew her dad treated her differently than his boys. He didn’t train her to be a hunter, he just wanted her to stay with the family and help them with research. She didn’t want that life, she wanted a normal life and yes it sounds cliche but it was true. Sammy got away but it wouldn’t be easy for her too but she still has hope.  
She always thought he treated her different because she wasn’t Mary’s kid like Sam and Dean but she never really noticed that he didn’t even treat her like a daughter.  
While (y/n) was on her bed looking at the picture when she heard her door open. She turned her head to see her dad. He didn’t show any emotion as usual. John looked at her then closed the door  
“How uh how are you doing,” John asked, he walked and sat next to her on her bed. (y/n) moved away a little getting uncomfortable with him being so close.  
“Fine,” She said, John nodded and licked his lips a little. After a few seconds of silence, John spoke  
“I need some help,” John said, (y/n) looked curiously at John  
“With what?” She asked, John, moved closer and put his hand on her leg way to close to her woman parts.  
“I have been having these frustrations lately. I need you to help me get rid of them” John leaned in and kissed (y/n). (Y/n) jumped and pushed John away  
“What the hell was that Dad. I have been feeling really scared around you and now I know why you pervert douchebag” (Y/n) turned to call Dean on her phone that was in the kitchen but was stopped by her dad grabbing her from behind. (y/n) tried kicking but he wouldn’t give up. John threw her on her bed and climbed on her and sat just enough to keep her from leaving and gave her enough air to breathe and as quickly as possible took his belt off. He yanked her arms together and put his belt around her wrist and tied her wrist to the bedpost.  
“Dad please stop your scaring me” (y/n) whimpered, John sighed and ignored her as he began to remove his clothes. He took his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. (Y/n) began to cry realizing this was actually happening.  
“Look baby girl I have been having a hard time. I’ve seen the way you look at me and I feel the same, my hardness is proof of that” John said, (Y/n) slowly looked down to find his boxers having a ginormous lump over it.  
“Please please please I’ll do anything. I’m sorry for whatever I did” John just shook his head and began to undress her. (Y/n) screamed in fear as her father angrily took her shirt off. He then got to her jeans off and took off her panties. He took her panties and threw them on the ground with the rest of their clothes. John then took his boxers off showing his member, (y/n) looked at it in fear and curiosity. She had never seen a man’s cock before. John smiled and climbed on top of her, he grabbed her waist and took his member and began to stroke it close to her cunt  
“I have been wanting to do this for so long” John slammed himself with no hesitation into her dry cunt and grunted as she screamed at the top of her lungs  
“UHHH I’VE NEVER FELT ANYONE SO TIGHT” He screamed/grunted as he mounted and pulled out a little just to slam back in. She withered underneath him in pain. Her screams then turned into more tears as he pounded her.  
“You were a *grunt* virgin weren’t you,” John said pounding into her again and again. (Y/n) nodded with tears in her eyes still, John gave another grunt as he thrust into her which caused (y/n) to gasp. (Y/n)'s tear then turned into pleasure, she felt her dad give no mercy to her.  
“Your my little bitch aren’t you” John grunted, he felt began to climax and so did she. (y/n) had never felt so much pain and pleasure at the same time.  
“Dad I..I feel weird please stop,” She said, John smiled and humped her again looking her right in the eyes with pleasure  
“That’s because I’m giving you pleasure. Call me daddy baby girl. Come on” John somehow began thrusting even faster like a wild animal.  
“Oh I’m about to come” John’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, (Y/n) screamed and felt so humiliated  
“Please, please...Daddy don’t. Not in me” John acted like he didn’t hear her as he pounded into her. (Y/n) felt her dad’s cock grow inside her causing her to scream. She felt like an ocean went inside her. Her dad humped her a few more times to make sure his seeds were all in her before pulling out.  
“That was great sweetheart” John kissed her cheek before getting off her and changing to his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything  
“It’s great that you came here Sammy. We have really missed you” Dean says with a smile, Sam rolled his eyes  
“Hey don’t be mad at me when dad sees me and is mad” Sam says  
“I just came here for (y/n) to see her this summer” Sam said, Dean opened the door and could smell a little bit of the scent of sex.  
“(Y/N) GUESS WHO’S HERE” Dean shouted, after a few seconds of silence they began to worry  
“(Y/N)” Sam shouted, they looked at each other  
“Did you leave her with dad?” Sam asked, Dean’s eyes widened  
“Oh No” Dean ran as fast as he could to his sister’s room to find it was shut. He opened it and found his sister crying in her bed covering herself with her blanket that had blood on it.  
“What happened” Dean and Sam ran to her and tried pulling the covers to see if she was cut or something but she wouldn’t let them  
“Stop baby girl doesn’t have clothes on” Sam and Dean pulled away and realized the blood on her blanket wasn’t from a supernatural monster but a true monster.  
“Who did this?” Dean asked, (y/n) began to move herself back and forth  
“Daddy hurt baby girl daddy hurt” She repeated, Sam and Dean looked at each other and heard the bathroom door open and turned to see their father coming out. He saw them and looked at (y/n) then back at the boys.  
“You son of a b*tch” Dean growled and ran and grabbed John’s shirt collar. Sam didn’t even stop him  
“What is Sammy doing here” John asked  
“I came to visit with or without your permission” Sam said behind Dean, Dean punched John in the gut  
“You are a old,disgusting, and perverted man” Dean growled, Sam pulled Dean away and yanked John up and threw him outside  
“ You are never allowed to see any of us. If we ever see you even try to look at (y/n) or should I say our legal kid because you are no longer her legal guardian” Sam said before shutting the door. Dean and Sam took a breath for a second until they remembered their sister. They ran to her room to see that she hasn’t moved  
“Hey it’s ok. Dad isn’t here dad isn’t here” Sam said rubbing her back through the blanket. She started to panic at the mention of their dad  
“ Baby girl will be good daddy please. Baby girl will be good” She tried stuffing her head in her blanket. Sam and Dean had to fight her to not do that so she wouldn’t suffocate herself on accident.

Four weeks later  
The boys have been watching (y/n) the whole time. They had to get her to remember her name because of the horror her dad did to her her mind got messed up. She stopped saying baby girl and said I and said her name once and a while. She was physically fine but emotionally not. She had panic attacks when she had to talk to someone she didn’t know.  
The boys were making breakfast when they heard their sister get up. They then heard her run to the washroom and heard puking. They ran to help her, Dean began to rub her back and Sam held her hair. After 5 minutes she stopped  
“You ok? This is the 3rd time this week”Dean said, (y/n) put the toilet seat cover down and sat trying to catch her breathe  
“ I feel weird Da-Dean. I’m sorry I haven’t told you I just thought it wasn’t a big deal. I have had constant headaches and I have been wanting weird foods and I haven't had my period since the ...incident” The boys eyes widened. They looked at each other then back at her  
“Dean watch her I’ll go to the pharmacy” Sam said, Dean nodded and continued rubbing her back. Sam left and drove to a pharmacy and bought two pregnancy tests. He drove home in fear of the future. When he entered the house he went into (y/n)’s room and found her on her bed while Dean was next to her.  
“I...got the tests” Sam opened the bag and put them on her bed next to her. When (y/n) saw the tests she felt like the world was closing in on her. She felt her heart pounding as she sat up. She began to shake her head and walked off the bed to the door.  
“No no no no no no” (y/n) repeated, Sam and Dean sighed  
“Please (y/n), look it’s probably a false alarm. Just take the test and we can forget this happened” Sam begged, (y/n) thought for a moment  
“Fine” She took the tests and went to the washroom.  
After she took both the tests she fell on the couch and began to cry. Sam and Dean sat next to her waiting for the results. After the timer went off (y/n) froze, Sam was the first to take action. He slowly walked to the tests and stood there emotionless.  
“That son of a b*tch” Sam growls under his breath  
“(Y/n) I’m so sorry” Sam turned and showed the positive tests, (y/n) began to cry like everything was falling apart.  
“Do you want to get rid of it” Dean asked  
“Say it” (y/n) growled  
“What?” Dean asked  
“Get rid of it, say what it is. Say the word. Abortion” She said, Dean looked to the side  
“You can’t even say it” She said  
“I can’t, I can’t kill it” She started to feel the world begin to shrink  
“No one will judge you” Sam said  
“Why, why would people not judge me if I kill it yet they will judge me as a whore if I don’t. I shouldn’t have a choice to kill someone especially not my child . I know we don’t have a great family past but I don’t care. Dean you were the same size long ago so what makes it different than you” Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
“Well then I guess we have got quite an adventure ahead” Sam said

4 months later  
“I don’t want to go to school. Can’t I just stay home and eat some broccoli with nutella on it” (Y/n) complained as her brothers parked in front of her school.  
“Look I know this is hard. Going into school and having to explain to people that you were raped but you need to graduate. People are going to look at you and stare and say that you are lying and call you names that aren’t true but people will always do that whether your pregnant or not” Sam said, (y/n) looked at the school and sighed and walked into the school with everyone staring at her.  
A few weeks later  
Sam and Dean walked into the principal's office to see the principle and (y/n) sitting across each other  
“Ah Mr. Winchester’s it’s good to have you here” Sam and Dean politely nodded and sat on some chairs.  
“What’s wrong” Sam asked  
“Well as it is obvious your sister is..pregnant and we don’t accept teen pregnancy here, we did offer her plan parenthood but she denied. Our school doesn’t accept teen pregnancy. I’m sorry but we can’t have her at this school” Sam and Dean froze, Dean got up with anger in his eyes as he slammed his hand on the principal's desk.  
“You have got to be kidding me” Dean growled  
“I’m sorry but no we aren’t kidding” Sam stood up  
“She didn’t choose to get raped. She is doing something so many girls would quit at. She is being responsible, she is being an adult which is taking care of others” Sam said  
“We are sorry but if you don’t leave I will call security” Dean growled and signaled (y/n) to follow and of course she did. Sam and Dean and (y/n) were walking to the care when (y/n) heard some of the girls say  
“What a whore. I bet one of those guys who are with her are daddy” (Y/n) froze and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Dean noticed and heard what they said.  
“Excuse me” Dean said, the girl on front smirked  
“I said she is a whore. Only whores get pregnant” Dean started laughing causing Sam and (y/n) to think he is losing his mind  
“Really really, that’s what a whore is. Do you have any idea how wrong you are. No a whore is a little princess who wears shorts that are shorter than her her brain is and f*cks any guys with a d*ck and acts like she can do anything just because of daddy’s money. Now does that sound like anyone to you” Dean said, the girl froze and slowly started to cry. She sniffled and ran to the washroom. Dean turns and acts like nothing happened.  
2 month later  
“What do you think it will be” (y/n) asked as she sat in baby while Dean was driving home after a long day of shopping. (Y/n) was exhausted thanks to the baby, she was getting used to the whispers and the staring which what everyone who saw her did.  
“Well if it’s a boy your gonna name him Dean right” Dean joked as he drove into the driveway. His little sister laughed  
“Yeah sorry but No” (Y/n) said, Dean shrugged and opened his sister’s car door. She struggled a little to get out of the door. She waddled as Dean supported her to the house and opened the door and she walked in  
“SAM WE’RE HERE” Dean shouted, (y/n) flinched in surprise  
“Why did you shout?” her ask, Dean ignores her and pushes her and He blocks her eyes and leads his sister to one of the used to be guest rooms.  
“What are you doing” she complain, she move her arms to start rubbing her baby bump. Dean laughed and removed his hands from her eyes. The whole room was changed to a beautiful brown paint with some green and white.There was a beautiful dark brown crib and has a zebra carpet. Sam was standing in the middle

http://diy.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/diy/fullset/2010/1/5/0/HGTV2483613-rms_Black-white-green-and-zebra_s4x3.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.966.725.suffix/1420707431016.jpeg baby room

“Did..did you do this?” The pregnant teen said in awe  
“We know it isn’t much but we wanted to give you a surprise” Sam said, (y/n) felt so heartfelt. She put her hands over her mouth. She felt tears falling down her eyes, she wasn’t able to handle her emotions  
“I...I love this. Thank you so much” She said while crying  
“Hey we would do anything for you” Sam said,Dean wrapped his arm around his pregnant sister as she cried with tears of joy.  
2 months later  
(Y/n) was huge by now since she was 9 months. Her brothers were making pasta in the kitchen while she was watching tv. Sam walked and handed her the pasta  
“I want orange juice on it” She complained, Sam gave her a weird look  
“What?”  
“I want orange juice on my pasta is this so much to ask” She then starts balling on the floor  
“All I want is some nice orange juice on my pasta” Sam then rolls his eyes knowing she’s just acting up on the pregnancy.  
“Ok ok I’ll get your orange juice” Sam walks to the kitchen and gets orange juice and brings it to his sister. He then hears the doorbell ring and walks to the door and opens it. He opened the door to see the one person he hoped to never see again.  
“Hey Sammy” John says with a smirk, Sam gives him the worst look he has ever been given. Sam lifts his hands and fists his hands as he slams his hands into John’s face.  
“Go away” Sam growls  
“Hey I just want to say hi to everyone” John says defending himself. Dean runs after hearing the commotion  
“Hey Sammy what wro-oh you son of a b*tch” Dean stomps to John and holds him by his shirt collar. Sam doesn’t even stop him. Dean lifts his hand but was stopped when he heard his pregnant sister  
“Dean what’s going on” (Y/n) then sees John and backs away as fast as possible but wasn’t fast enough to stop John from seeing her baby bump.  
“Did she have sex after me” John asked, Dean growled and punched John  
“You got her pregnant you bastard” Dean then took a gun from his side and aimed it at him but was stopped by Sam  
“Dean calm down, we can’t kill him even though he deserves worse” Sam says taking the gun as he sees his sister watching  
“Lets just go inside” (y/n) says, Dean pushes John and walks inside with Sam.  
A few days later  
(y/n) was laying on her bed rubbing her stomach. Sam and Dean were watching tv when they heard their sister scream  
“AHHHHHHHHHHH” Sam and Dean run to her room to see her on her knees holding her stomach while next to her bed.  
“I think my water broke” She said, Dean runs and picks his sister up and picks her up bridal style.  
“Sam go and get her bag” Dean commands, Sam nodded and ran and grabbed the bag that was on the left side of her bed. They ran and entered the car and drove to the hospital. 8 hours later  
“THIS HURTS SO MUCH” (Y/n) screamed while holding Dean and Sam’s hand.  
“It’s ok, you can do this” Sam reassures her  
“SHUT SAM” She screams, the doctor is standing at the end of her knees ready to do his job. The nurses are next to her  
“One more push. I swear one more” the doctor says, she keeps taking deep breaths  
“AHHHHH” she screamed, a baby’s cry could be heard. The doctor held a baby full of blood on it. The doctor and the nurses run to clean the baby. A few minutes later a nurse came back holding her baby. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. The nurse handed the baby to the new young mother  
“It’s a boy,congratulations” she says with a smile. (Y/n) takes the child, her son, she couldn’t believe it. Why would any woman want to kill this life. He feels so warm and just felt so right being in her arms.  
“Zachery Jax Winchester” she says, Sam and Dean stand next to her in awe looking at her. They were looking at their new nephew and sorta brother.


End file.
